


Under the Winter Moon

by gullysounding



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Panic, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullysounding/pseuds/gullysounding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young scribe Barry Kramer is content to spend his day's in the castle library, and has never before needed companion. Suddenly though, young Prince Daniel appears to stay with the Hanson royal family for the winter, causing Barry to question everything he once believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever posting a full length fanfiction anywhere, and I couldn't be more excited! I am also excited to hear your feedback and ideas! I will try to update at least once a week maybe more! so, have a blast!

Chapter 1.

            Barry sighed as the king walked by, kneeling into the muddy ground as the party passed him. The young scribe was son of the kingdom recorder and spent most of his free time learning under his father, studying in the castle library for hours on end, pouring over text after boring text, learning about the histories of King Arin and Queen Suzy. He’d grown up with Arin, running around the palace halls and had become fast friends with Suzy. When the two wed Barry had spent weeks writing about how the land had been blessed with fair times since their marriage. In a years’ time he would take his father’s time and his life would fade away, as he could spend every minute of it documenting that of the King’s and Queen. His brother had slipped away from this future by running away, becoming a traveling merchant. Every so often he would get a letter from Alex, describing in great detail the places he’d traveled and the people he’d met. Barry was slightly envious of his brothers freeing lifestyle but at the same time knew that he had a duty to the kingdom and wasn’t one to shy away from the responsibility. Though, he did dream of a life of freedom, where he could live in a real home, not a cold and empty castle, where he could spend days writing stories and novels.

            His reverie was interrupted by a tapping on his shoulder and he looked up to see Holly, one of the Queens ladies in waiting and her most trusted confidant.  The pair were thicker than thieves and the lady herself was a true saint, taking care of the royal birds and everything. He slowly picked himself off the ground and kissed her hand before wiping off his trousers. They were along the castle fields, the king and queen returning from a Vacation to see her highnesses parents a few kingdoms over. The pair made their way to the palace kitchens, traversing the muddy and green hills as they did so.

            “Good day Sir Kramer, how are you on this fine afternoon?” trilled Holly in her ‘royal’ voice, when sounded high pitched and funny. He returned the gesture by lacing his arm through hers as they made their way back to the castle. She was a vision to behold in the afternoon sunlight, wearing a pale lavender dress with bright pink flowers weaved through her pale blonde hair. She walked barefoot most of the time but do to the nasty weather had donned a pair of worn leather riding boots.

            “Oh good day fairest Lady Conrad! May I assume that you and Sir Ross will be attending the ball?” He was speaking of the welcome home ball that was being thrown in honor of the King ad Queen’s return. Holly had been bubbling with excitement because it meant she would get to see her loving husband, Ross. The two had only been married for a few years but they loved each other very much. Barry still remember when Ross had presented her with the last courting gift, a beautifully drawn portrait of her.

            Holly nodded and they continued talking until they reached the kitchen door. The warmth that rushed over Barry, chasing away the late September chill that had settled into his bones. The soft golden light the poured from the candles gave the place a homey feel, the servers and cooks all in a tizzy over the feast that was to take place tonight. In the midst of this though the pair was still able to get some lunch and enjoy it at the table, making small talk with the other servants about the somewhat early winter that was setting in. Soon enough though Barry was finished and bid Holly a good afternoon before going to the royal library. Today was one of his rare free days and he wanted to write some before he had to get ready. He left the kitchen and could feel the cool of the stone walls seeping slowly into his bones despite the thick clothing he’d worn for his afternoon stroll. Many people rushed around him and he was stopped a few times by familiar faces asked about his family, his life, and his duty. Barry really disliked small talk and was growing weary after the first people. The only thing that kept him strong was the thought of the roaring fire that was in the library, the pair of overly stuffed armchairs and a pile of book’s he’d been dying to read.

 Finally he’d reached the tall oak doors of the library and a feeling of relief washed over him. All those long days that bleed into longer nights had been spent here and as a result he’d become a bit of an introvert. He placed his hands on the door and pushed at it until it opened, reveling his silent sanctuary. He walked into the room quickly, pushing the doors close behind him and efficiently cutting off the sound. Barry made his way to the back area used by no one but him, thinking only of the roaring fire and the books he loved.

Barry stopped in his tracks when he saw him. Across from him, in the spare chair that Barry never used sat a man he’d never met. His clothing was a rainbow of colors, greens, blues, purples, golds. No mere peasant would be able to afford those robes, so Barry guessed he was of a higher stature. The symbol on his chest was not one that Barry had seen, two dragons coming together to a strange symbol Barry had never seen. The man himself was tall and thin, his gangly limbs spilling out of the chair and onto the ground in a sloppy fashion. Crazy brown hair was spilling all around him in a wild mess Barry though not even the strongest comb could contain. But the silliest thing about this man was not his outfit, his stature, or even his hair. No it was the fact that in his hands was a picture book Barry himself had read as a young child, about _unicorns_ of all things. It took all the inner strength that Barry had not to laugh and after composing himself cleared his throat, stepping forward to the chair across from the stranger.

The man shot up, fumbling with the book and falling out of his chair. Barry placed a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh but it was a bit futile, what with a full grown man sputtering and red faced as he attempted to pick himself up. He felt a surge of pity for the other man and slowly walked over, crouching down and holding his hand. “Do you want some help with that?” he asked in a quiet voice, giving the man a small smile.

The man nodded and took his hand, the other clutching the book closely to his chest. When he stood up, Barry was surprised to see how tall he was. The other man reached heads above him. He didn’t let Barry’s hand go, but instead he swooped down and kissed Barry’s hand. “Um t-thank you… I’m Sir Daniel Avidan from the Kingdom of Contra, at your service. But um most people call me Dan.” The man had a deep and pleasant voice that (combined with the kissing of the scribes hand) had Barry in a flustered mess. He pulled his hand away and bowed as well.

“Sir Barry Kramer from the House of Hanson, Royal Scribe. Well soon.” He fumbled his title the stood. Several moments of stuffed silence hung in the air until Barry pointed to the book still clutched to the other man’s chest. “Got a bit of light reading there, do you?” He smiled as he watched a bright red blush cover Dan’s face as he clutched the book even closer and nodded, embarrassed by his selection. “Yeah well um… I was just… I wasn’t…” He babbled on for a few more moments before he heard Barry’s deep laugh, quiet and rumbling inside his chest. The scribe sat down and gestured to the seat across from him, which Danny took.

“It’s quite alright, I use to love that book, and I sometimes read it to the children of the castle,” Barry said in a gentle voice. He felt bad for the man who seemed pretty embarrassed and decided to just go with the flow. “Is there any reason why you decide to hole yourself up in the library?” He could only guess that Dan was a knight or someone important from the kingdom of Contra. His suspicions were confirmed when Danny shrugged and bit his thumb a bright gold ring catching the fire light.

“I guess that I just don’t want to really get all that attention. Everyone always wants to talk and I just… It was a really long journey here and I just wanted some time off.” The lanky man explained, running a hand through his wild curls. Barry nodded, able to relate. There were many times that he found himself drained after long journeys or especially taxing social events. He often needed a small period of time to himself to recharge and re-group, so that he could act like a normal human again.

“I really get what you mean, I love my friends and all that, but damn it if I don’t need a little time to get myself together.” He gave Dan a smile and watch as the other man visibly relaxed under Barry’s confession. It seemed as though he was comforted somewhat worth the knowledge he wasn’t alone. When his smiled was returned Barry felt a strange pull at his gut, as if something was just slightly off. He chose to ignore it and continue talking, the next question coming without hesitation. “What is your title, if you don’t mind me asking?”

It happened so fast that Barry was almost certain that he had imagined it, but Danny froze and a panic look overtook the easy joy in his eyes. Before he could be sure though, Danny was laughing and smiling, as if nothing had had happened. His answer came smoothly for the most part, if only a millisecond to fast. “Knight. I’m a knight for the royal family of Contra. I’m here as a personal friend of King Arin. I was his companion during his travels to the highlands and we bonded closely.” He gave a far off smile, as if he were back with Arin.

After this their conversation flowed easily and they talked about life, what they did, and the state of their kingdoms. Barry learned that Danny was much older than him, 32 and unmarried still. Barry himself was only twenty one and had personally expressed no interest in any of the women in his kingdom. Dan on the other hand couldn’t keep it in his pants long enough to get hitched. Barry also learned about Danny’s silent best friend Brian, who’d lived in Asia and trained under the samurai to become a true ninja. He and Dan were thicker than cream and Dan proudly stated that he was one of the very few people who actually got to hear the ninja talk. They talked for a long while, and through it all Barry tried his hardest to ignore the warmth spreading slowly through his chest with each passing minute he spent in Danny’s company.

After what seemed like an eternity there was a soft cough from the darkness behind Barry, causing him to let out a startled yelp in surprise. Behind him was a man in all black robes with a thin scarf covering his face. The black fabric wrapped around him was accented with gold here and there, and on his chest was the same symbol that Danny had on his. The only part of him Barry could actually see were his eyes, to unfeeling pools of steel blue that sent un-reasonable fear through Barry’s spine. Danny was mostly unfazed by the man, nodding slightly before standing and turning to Barry, flashing him a wonders smile and kissing his hand. _Again_. “I’m sorry to say that Brain is here to take me away, as I still need to get ready for the feast. I will see you tonight.”

Barry nodded as Danny left, slipping into his chair and spending the next few minutes reevaluating his life and the reason there was a bright red blush on his cheeks and his trembling hands.

* * *

 

Barry smiled as Ross passed him yet another cup of wine, insisting that now was a time of celebration. The knight and his wife where sitting closely, their faces colored red with not only the flush of alcohol but also with the love they’d held for each other. Barry felt a flair of jealously inside him, and shook his head. His friends had all been able to find their loves quickly but sadly he was still left searching. He’d gone through many girls and still no one spiked his interest. ‘ **Stop whining** ’ the voice in his head hissed, ‘ **you’re being whiney, it can’t always be about you, selfish!** ’ He instead took another sip of wine and glanced around the hall for Danny. The band would start soon and he waned to talk to Danny a bit more, possibly see if they could write letters. Danny was such an interesting character and he would surely jump at the chance to become friends with him.

He was about to ask one of the servants where he might find his missing knight when the royal trumpets sounded and he saw Arin stand up from his table, waiting for the hall to quite before speaking in that big booming voice of his. “Attention, all friends and loyal subjects. Tonight is a time for joy and happiness, as I am proud to announce that a longtime friend of mine has decided to stay for the next year, in order to learn how to run his kingdom. Of course, he would learn better from the Queen, but I have promised to do my best!” A roar of laugher went through the people as Suzy blushed and waved, still the picture of poise and grace even under the eyes of everyone. Arin turned back to the crowd, signaling them to calm down. When the hall was silent again he continued with his speech. “So, without any further ado, I present to you my dear friend His Royal Highness Sir Leigh Daniel Avidan, Prince of Contra!”

No. Barry felt his jaw fall open as _Prince_ Daniel walked on stage, this time dressed in black and gold robes with a crown hanging on his brow. His once wild hair was now tamed by a tie and he embraced Arin, then Suzy, his unique laugh heard even over the roar of the hall. Behind him Brian stood, diligent and frightening as ever.

_“Knight I’m a knight”_

_“I accompanied King Arin”_

Across the room Danny’s eyes finally locked with Barry’s and his smile fell like an autumn leaf when he saw the anger boiling beneath carefully composed features. Before he could react though, he watched as the scribe excused himself and left the hall, leaving the prince there to stare at the empty seat and half eaten food with an empty expression and a hallow gut.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Dan venture beyond the castle walls, and feelings begin to grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said every week and months have passed.  
> I am going to be trying to publish these more often and may have an Undertale fic coming your way. No promises.

A week had past and Barry had been successfully avoiding Prince Daniel, making sure he only had to see and speak to him when absolutely necessary, mostly at dinner. He was doing his best to keep himself from getting alone with the prince not wanting to talk about what had transpired the day of the feast. In fact, he would’ve loved nothing more than to just forget the entire thing. This is why a week later he found himself hiding back in the library after dinner one night, reading a thick and old book about the history of surrounding kingdoms. The fact this particular chapter happen to focus entirely on the history of Contra was completely coincidental and should not be looked at too deeply.

“That any good?” A deep voice asked, scaring Barry enough to cause him to drop the book. He turned only to be faced with the lying Prince himself. He was once again dressed in comfortable clothing that hid his true title, today I a bright blue puffy shirt, black pants and what looked like supple leather shoes. His hair was pulled back and he gave Barry a devilish smile that made his gut quench in a way he was quite sure he hated. Before he could leave though, Danny was in front of him. The older man placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned in, making it impossible for Barry to get way. The feeling of being trapped made him want to scream, but he knew that such an action was going to end badly for the both of them. Instead he blushed and looked into his lap, waiting for Danny to speak and trying desperately to try and ignore the quivery warmth currently shooting through him. “Look can I just talk to you? I promise, I will leave you alone afterwards, okay?”

Barry nodded, pressing his hands against the other man’s chest and giving him a powerful push back. “Okay, okay! Just, back up?” Danny’s face went red as he backed up, falling into the other chair. He bit his lip and played with the end of his tunic, unsure of how to start. When he did, it was so quite that Barry had to strain to hear him.

 “I guess… I’m really sorry I lied to you.” He said in smaller voice, looking like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. The guilt was pure and unhidden in his features, his tone laden with regret. “I’d never mean you any harm or distrust I just… I didn’t want you to see me like a jewel. All shiny and special and something you can’t go near! I wanted you to treat me like I was a human being, because you were so nice and funny and…” Danny sighed and looked back down at his hands which were placed in his lap.

“And you made me feel like I was normal…”

Barry let out a long sigh and gave Danny a hard look. The other man looked ragged and tired, as if he had been dragged through the depths of hell and back a thousand times. Barry had never seen someone look so forlorn and draw out. Placing aside his book he leaned over to take the other man’s hand, voice soft and reassuring. “Daniel, I forgive you for your lies. I didn’t realize that this meant… so much to you.” A small smile danced across Barry’s features and he clapped a hand on the other man’s shoulders. “Now, I think the rescue of our friendship deserves some sort of celebration, don’t you agree?”

Dan’s face lit up like a fire, burning bight and warm as it brought him back to life. It was as if Barry’s words had been a match, lighting the thousands of candles that fueled Danny’s smile. He let that captivating laugh loose again and embraced Barry tightly. The scribe blushed a bit as he felt the royals lean body tight against his more… squishy one. Too soon the hug was over and Dan was pulling Barry up, leaving their hands locked together despite the rosy blush that colored the young scribes cheeks.

“Do you want to come with me to the market then? I was planning to pick up some thicker cloaks and such. The winters in Contra are hardly ever this harsh, and I don’t really have anything that heavy besides my royal robes.”

Looking Dan up and down, Barry noticed that while today’s outfit was in more quite colors of deep blue and black, that they were in fact very thin, and would leave the lanky prince shaking like an autumn leaf. Nodding, Barry scooped up his own worn cloak and followed Dan to the stables. He wasn’t surprised to see Brian there when he arrived, but was a bit taken aback by the fact that Dan chose his horse of his carriage.

“Wouldn’t you rather ride in that my lord? I don’t mean to be frank but it must be much more comfortable and safer than-“

He was cut off by a large hand being placed over his mouth, and large brown eyes appearing mere inches from his own. Danny was leaning whispering into Barry’s ear, his warm breath and rough voice sending shivers down the Youngers back.

“Now, now, now, my dearest Barry. I am less concerned about comfort more so as I am about gaining the least amount of attention possible. And I told you before, Danny is fine. So how about if you ride the horse and I’ll by you lunch huh? Sound like a fair trade?”

Barry nodded and Dan removed his hand, turn his back to the other man as he mounted his horse. Barry was frozen still, face flushed and blood thundering through his ears as he tried to process what just happened. In a daze like state he mounted his own horse and followed Dan and Brian out onto the mud path leading to the village below. The sharp and cold wind cut through Barry’s thin cloak, and he shivered slightly under the assault. Dan gave him a concerned look which he shook off, smiling through his chattering teeth.

“Don’t worry my- Danny. This old rag has lasted me many a winter season and I’m sure that it will serve me well through this one too.”

A bitter voice in his head reminded him that cost of a good cloak these days was also well outside his budget and that even thinking of making such a purchase was a fruitless thought.

The rest of the ride passed in comfortable silence, as the howling wind made it difficult to hear any attempts at conversation. As the town came into view, Brian turned back to share a look with Dan. The two seemed to be having a conversation that Barry wasn’t privy too, and before he could ask the ninja had rode ahead, quickly covering the remaining distance. Dan turned to Barry and began to explain.

“Brian is going to scope out the market and make sure that everything is safe for us. He does this every time, but the addition of a non-target makes things a bit more … difficult.”

Barry titled his head, eyes filled with heavy confusion. “Why wouldn’t everything be safe?”

Dan laughed at the question and brushed back his hair. “Well because someone might be trying to kill me of course! I am a prince, and while Contra has been at peace for many of years, there are always those who would love to get their hands on the kingdom... and well, killing or capturing the kings son and heir to the throne would certainly be a good first step.”

Dan’s relaxed attitude about the whole situation perplexed Barry and in fact made him a bit upset. A person should never talking about the subject of their own demise so lightly, and he didn’t understand why this wouldn’t worry the prince, at least a bit. Of course, Barry was only a scribe so he could be wrong about the whole thing. Maybe this was normal for a royal. Still, as they neared the gate Barry made a mental note to keep Dan by his side at all times.

 

            Barry let out a tired yawn as he laid in bed that night, the events from earlier in the day racing through his mind. The trip to the local market had gone fine and nobody had tried to attack Dan. Of course this probably had to do with the fact that Brian had been guarding the pair the whole time, and nobody had been willing to go within 10 feet of the party. Of course Dan was a hit with the villagers. They had been a bit reserved at first but then at the pub where they ate, Dan had decided to sing. It turned out that Brian was actually a wonderful musician and that Dan’s low voice went along wonderfully with the dirty sea ballads he used to win over the crowd. By the time the pair had left, horses laden with winter clothes for the prince, everyone was begging them to come back soon Dan had readily agreed and then spent the entire ride home telling Barry how happy he was that everyone liked him

            A small smile danced across the scribe’s features as he remembered the royal’s excited tone, so wrapped up in his daydream that he almost didn’t hear the knock at his door. Sitting up, he wondered who would be visiting his privet quarters at such a late hour. He threw open the door to revel Holly, who wore a soft lavender dressing gown and carried a large brown package in his hands. She was hopping from one barefoot to the other, obviously annoyed that she was kept waiting.

            “Oh thank the Gods, I was worried you were asleep!” The young women chirped, exasperated relief filling her features. She pushed the package into Barry’s hands, along with a sealed note.

            The scribe blushed and fumbled with the items. The package itself was surprisingly light for its size, seeing as how it took two hands to carry it. Looking down the corridor he leaned over to quietly speak with the women.

            “Lady Conrad, who is this package from and why is it coming at such a late hour? I arrived at the castle hours ago the servants informed me that the only mail I had received was the ballads from Telone?”

            A small smile lit up his friends face and she leaned in quietly, her voice becoming a teasing whisper. “Why it’s from Lord Daniel of course! He found Ross in the hallways and gave these to him, asking that these be delivered to your chambers…” She gave him a wink. “Privately.”

            Barry blushed and began to stammer, not believing what the normally conservative Lady was suggesting. That he and the prince were… that Dan and Barry might…. But before he could protest any further she was gone, most likely to her own chambers and husband.

            Barry rushed into his room and locked the door, sitting down at his desk to open the package. Inside he was surprised to find a heavy cloak, brand new and made out of what he could only guess were the finest materials. The color was a deep and pungent blue, stitched with silver and gold thread and lined with the softest of furs. He remembered admiring a similar one this afternoon, but quickly walking away from it when Dan had noticed. Opening the note, he saw an unfamiliar and messy scrawl.

            _My Dearest Friend,_

_I knew that your ratty old coat was in dire need of replacement and I couldn’t let you go on freezing to death in it. Please consider this a token of my feelings for you and please do not think that it requires a return. My only request it that you use it well and look wonderful when doing so. I have no doubts that both task will be effortless to fulfil._

_Your Friend,_

_Leigh Daniel Avidan, Prince of Contra_

           

            Barry held the cloak to his face and took a deep breath, nose filling with the smell of evergreen and heady spices, a scent that seemed to belong solely to Dan. The kind act stuck him deep in his chest, and a strange blush filled his cheeks for seemingly no reason. His chest began to strain with a feeling he had no name for, and he tried his best to push it aside. Though, as he laid in bed with the cloak still resting in his fingers, he had the strangest feeling that fate intended to weave Dan and his threads together. In which way though, he wasn’t too sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Budding feelings and awful secerets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been spending 5 hours a day in the hospital so you guys get this chapter early

Weeks passed and Dan and Barry’s friendship blossomed in the cold weather. The pair had taken to spending most of their free time together, whenever Daniel wasn’t training and Barry wasn’t working. Sometimes, Dan would just come into the vacuous library and watch Barry work, the pair sitting content in the comfortable silence. Other times Barry would go with Dan to one of the empty ballrooms, where the prince would practice speeches, greetings, and even sing from time to time.

Those were Barry’s favorite times, when Dan’s golden voice spun tales of love, passion, and stupidity. Sometimes Brian would be there, plucking the strings of a strange insturment and other times he would disappear for day on end. Barry did not know what the mysterious ninja got up too in his free time, and wasn’t on to ask. On these days he felt that strange warmth Dan inspired every time they were together. This feel had been growing stronger and stronger, surging like storm every day he spent in the young princes company. It was on one of these days, when the pair was alone in the ballroom, that Barry finally got the nerve to ask the question that bothered him to no end.

“Dan I don’t want to offend you or come off as prying, but I just have to know. Is there a reason you never took a queen? I mean, you’re plenty old enough and any girl would lo- ”

Dan’s instrument made a screeching noise as he abruptly stopped playing, thrown off by his younger friend’s question. The sound cut Barry off, and he was worried by the prince’s stark expression. Dan, who always had a jovial and relaxed air about him, now he seemed tense and struggling for words. Finally, after several moments of uncomfortable silence the older man began to speak in a hollow and detached voice, the likes of which Barry had never heard before.

“I grew up differently from most royals. My parents grew up together with my father as a knight and my mother the princess. She fell in love with him and the King granted them the right to marry. They raised me to believe that love was right and that I should always follow my heart no matter what everyone else told me.”

He gave a gruff laugh next, an ugly sound that Barry had never heard him make before. It fell from his lips like poison, spat out like a fowl curse. It made a shiver up the scribe’s spine and he hoped he would never hear it again.

“Sadly, the royal counsel did not agree, and it was declared that for me to take the throne, I would have to find a bride, one of a high standard. I… It wasn’t too much of a problem when I was younger. We thought we would have time and that I would be able find someone. Arin and I traveled around the land, looking all over for a women I could love. But the years went on and no one captured my heart. Now…”

A choked sound came out of the Prince’s mouth and he hunched over, covering it with a large hand. And though he tried to hide it, Barry still caught the tears welling up in his friend’s eyes, his heart tugging sharply with sorrow.

“My mother and father are ill. They have ruled our quite kingdom for many years, and it seems now that time has taken its toll on them. They sent me here for the winter to try and find a bride one last time. I have begun courting a young woman, but my heart is not in it. She is lovely and kind but can’t love her Barry… I just…”

His words broke off into a sob, the royal so overcome by grief and worry that he could no longer hide it from his companion. As he openly cried into in hands, he was surprised to feel a pair of this arms enclosing him, pulling him to a warm and solid wall. He opened his eyes to find Barry holding him tightly, stroking his crazy mane of hair and making quite shushing noises that remind Dan of how his mother would act when he woke up crying from a nightmare as a child. Slowly, he let himself relax into the younger man’s grip as he tried to calm down.

Barry on the other hand was feeling he heart break as he attempted to calm his friend down. He never could have guessed that all this hardship would lay behind the reason of Dan’s extended title of bachelor. He himself had never found a successful courtship, nut he also didn’t have the entire fate of a kingdom resting on his shoulders. The pressure put upon Dan to hurry and find someone he would then be spending the rest of his life with… It not only filled the scribe with an understandable anger, but also with another sickly feeling. Thinking of his friend courting, marrying, and spending his remaining days with some faceless women caused an unknown feeling to consume him. The thoughts filled him with an unreasonable anger, and a black tar slowly stained his soul. He quickly cleared his head of the thoughts and went back to comforting his friend who had seemed to calm down.

“Dan I’m so… I’m so sorry you have to go through something like this. I never meant to recall such harsh feelings with my question, I promise you I was merely curious. No one should have to suffer such a fate, and I swear to help you in whatever way I can.”

Hearing these words warmed Danny’s heart and he felt the beginnings of a smile tugging at his cheeks. The kindness in Barry’s statement sparked a warm feeling in his heart, one he had never felt before. Filled with a renewed vigor, he grabbed the younger man’s hand and pulled him close, ignoring the strange tug in his gut.

“Actually, I was planning to go stargazing in the east tower tonight, and I want you to join me. There’s… something special I’ve been meaning to show you for a while now.”

Heat flooded Barry’s cheeks as his face now sat mere inches from the princes own. That strange feeling of warmth that filled his gut when receiving the cloak from Dan now returned and Barry found himself unable to ignore it. The idea of spending the night alone with his friend and gazing at stars caused his heart to feel gooey and warm in a way it had never felt before. At the mention of the surprise Barry’s heart began to beat a bit quicker, and he quickly nodded his assent.

“I’m in.”

 

* * *

 

Barry cursed as he stubbed his toe on yet another wooden stair, the faint light from his dimmed lamp not doing much in the ways of offering light. He pulled his new cloak tighter around his floor, shivering as he made his way to the top of the tower. The castle was much colder with the main fires put out, and the young scribe found himself sorely missing the warmth and comfort of his bed. Still, he pressed on knowing that Dan was waiting for him at the top of this seemingly endless tower.

Finally he arrived at the towers top, knocking at the wooden trap door that hung just a few feet above him. It opened with a quite groan and Barry was greeted with the smiling face of his companion, frizzy brown ringlets unable to mask the large grin. The sight ignited the slow burning fire in Barry’s stomach that he was still unable to name but for once did not cause him any worry. The privacy that surrounded the pair calmed his nerves for now.

“You came!”

Dan felt a jolt of joy rush through him as the whispered shout tumbled from his lip’s, extending a long arm to help Barry into the small room. The feeling of pride washed over him as he realized that Barry was in fact wearing the cloak Dan had bought him. The dark blue color went well with his friend’s skin, making him look as handsome as ever.

Dan shook his head as the thought passed. Well, he would be lying if he said the young scribe wasn’t attractive, but surely he was just stating fact! How could anyone say anything less? Still, he was unable to shake that twisted feeling in his stomach, the one someone gets when they know what they’re doing feels so right but is oh so wrong. He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he looked down to see Barry shaking his shoulder.

“Hello? Anyone up there? I swear Dan sometimes you let those silly little thoughts trap you in that big head of yours. Now would you please tell me what in God’s name we’re doing here?”

The prince shook his head and smiled, hoping the darkness would help disguise the unease he felt inside. He dragged Barry over to a large window currently covered in moth eaten curtains.

“I found this one night when I was exploring the castle. Look!”

Barry watched as Danny pulled a heavy golden rope, parting the curtains. He let out a gasp at the lovely sight reveled to him. The night sky was clear of clouds for once, reveling a landscape of stars, set against an inky blue backdrop. The small lights sparked like gems set in velvet, twinkling far above their heads. Below the heavenly sight sat the rolling hills of the kingdom, stained black by the night. The heavy winds caused the tall grass to shift and dance, turning the vast expanse into a dark sea. The young scribe was struck by how lovely it all was.

Danny stood back and watched the wonder overtake his friends face. He knew that the sight before him was truly lovely, but deep down something inside him felt the amazement in Barry’s eyes put it all to shame. Slow and spreading heat began to fill his chest, and he let it now. He studied his younger companions face now, unknowingly committing every detail to memory. He was so caught up memorizing the minute details of the scribes face to memory that he didn’t realize Barry was moving towered him. He let out a yelp as he was embraced, yet held fast to the youngers form.

“Dan this… this is all so lovely, thank you so much for sharing it with me…”

Barry’s voice was still laced with awe as he spoke, and he buried his face into the soft fabric of Dan’s tunic. He was overwhelmed by the kindness and thoughtfulness of the prince’s gesture. He had never had anyone do something like this for his, and he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t feel a little emotional as a result. Eventually though, he had to pull away so that he and Dan could sit on the thick woolen blanket the prince had brought from his room.

The spent the rest of the night talking and laughing about everything under the beauty of the window. They only left when Dan pointed out the light of the rising sun beginning to stain the beauty of their night. With kind words and promises to meet up again soon, the pair parted, Dan to the royal wing and Barry to the small East Wing which housed servants of the royal family.

Dan felt as though he was walking on air as he made his way down the hall, humming and smiling as he hadn’t a care in the world. The night he had shared with Barry was still fresh in his mind, and he felt as if he could explode with happiness. He had never felt this alive before, never had felt closer to another soul. It was as if he and Barry shared some secret and special connection that belonged to no one but the two of them. As he climbed into the large and fluffy bed given to him by the King and Queen, he could help but let the idea play in his mind that if Barry was a fair maiden, then Dan would gladly court him. And maybe he still would, even if the scribe was the same.

Across the castle, Barry also lay in bed, thoughts racing through his mind. He couldn’t believe how amazing the night had been, and how amazing Dan himself had been. He rested his head against the sheet and for the first time tried to put a name to the feelings bubbling up inside him. With a mixture of awe and horror he realized that these feelings might just be… romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you guys have any notes or request for the story please tell me!


End file.
